Conversations
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Just that, short conversations between different characters. Sometimes funny, sometimes confusing, sometimes shoking, but always weird, that's the marauders for you.
1. Remus and Sirius

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nothing its mine except the things in my room… some of them at least._

**_Author's Note:_**_ Well… surprise, its me again; but sorry to say that its not to stay. Well, hope you like it._

**Conversations between Sirius and Remus**

**I.**

"So" – said Sirius suddenly, looking at Remus' profile – "how many people have you slept with?"

Remus stopped looking at the pages of the book in his hands, and looked at Sirius with a puzzle expression.

"Where the hell did that come from? I thought we were talking about leaving Hogwarts in a couple of days" – finished Remus, finally leaving the book down.

"It's a related subject" – stated Sirius.

"How is it related how many people have I slept with, with the end of our school days?" – Asked Remus with false impatience and a well-hidden smile.

"Well, I'm guessing that everybody that you slept with was from Hogwarts" – said Sirius smiling broadly.

"Well, you have guess wrongly; I also had interesting experiences on a couple of trips".

"Uh, Remus, you naughty boy" – said Sirius smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up".

"So, how many?" – Asked Sirius again.

"I don't know…"

"That many, eh?"

"Sirius shut up".

"That's all you ever said to me lately".

"That's because you just say stupid things lately. And my sex life is non-of your business".

"And want if I want to make it my business?" – Commented Sirius wiggling his eyebrows in a phony-seductive way.

"Is your ass… – said Remus smiling and shrugging casually".

"Is it wrong that that just sent shivers down my spine?" – Said Sirius playfully.

"Ewwww, Sirius; I really didn't need to hear that. And for your information, all those experiences… women!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, I know that you think of me when you touch yourself".

In that same moment the door creaked and Remus turned around to see a very surprised James standing under the lintel.

"I swear, you two have the weirdest conversations ever" – said James, before turning around and leaving the room, closing the door after him.

Remus looked at Sirius and frowned.

"Three days left here, and now everybody will think that I'm into you".

"Mmmmm… do you want to be in me?" – Asked Sirius playfully.

"Ewww! Sirius! I really didn't need to hear that!" – Screamed Remus before walking out the door.

_**The End.**_

_**Author's Note:** I really didn't thought that I would write anything at all before February, but its still the first hour of Christmas; this has being a very gloomy Christmas and I needed to cheer myself up a little; and it kind of work. Well, this wont be the last of this conversations, but I don't know when will the next one pop out of my head; I'm still working and that job its eating my inspiration away. Well, I hope you like it, and leave me a review, its being years since I receive a review for anything._

_**Lorien Lupin**_


	2. Sirius and James

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not mine, none of them. I don't earn money, so don't sue._

_**Author's note:**__ I hope you like it, another little conversation, this time between James and Sirius, our two brunette marauders discussed which one it's the bigger lady's man. Reviews… please!!_

_**Lorien Lupin**_

**" **Conversations" 

II. James and Sirius

A simple phrase was all it took for a perfectly calm and pleasant breakfast to get ruined for Remus and Peter, that hearing the beginnings or an argument that they'd heard hundreds of times, have gather their stuff and walked early for their first class.

- Captain of the quidditch team or not, I'm still the bigger lady's man here. – That have being the specific phrase, and it have being pronounce by Sirius Black out of the blue, without warning of any kind, and without anything in the original conversation to justify it.

- Oh, please! Don't make me laugh, Sirius; that's the funniest thing that I heard in a month – that was James Potter's reply.

- Girls are willing to share me as long as they get to have me – adduced Sirius, his smile of superiority not wavering at all.

- Your practically public propriety, Sirius, like the bathrooms; of course they willing to share – replied James mockingly – I, on the hand, I'm a true lady's man, girls form in line for a date with me, no girl can resist me when I put my mind on it.

- I have two words for you – begun Sirius with an evil smile – Lily Evans. Besides I have dated more girls than you, Remus and Peter put together – finished Sirius ignoring the indignant gasp of his friend.

- That's not accomplishment, Sirius, my man; everybody knows that you'd anything with a skirt – exclaimed James recuperating quickly for the low punch that the mention of Lily have being.

- That's not true – complained the other boy.

- I have two words for you – said Potter, with an equally evil smile – Laurie O'Reilly.

An indignant gasp was the only sound that came out of Sirius Black's mouth after his best friend phrase was pronounced.

- It was dark, loud, the guys name was Laurie and he wore a skirt, for Merlin's beard! How was I supposed to know; besides you promise you would never speak of that ever again – accused Sirius in a whisper.

- And you promise you would never mention the lily business again, and not a day goes by without you throwing that at my face – claimed James.

- That's not the same thing – defend himself Sirius, maintaining his offended attitude. – Your long and failed pursuing of Lily Evans its a publicly known subject, you can't expect me not to mention it once in a while… but the incident with Laurie O'Reilly its a secret – finished Sirius in a whisper.

After a few seconds of silence, during which James stare at Sirius, the quidditch captain spoke again.

- I've had more girlfriends – said James calmly, without mentioning anything said before, as if the discussion had just begun.

- I've had more dates – replied Sirius equally calm, and ignoring too, everything said before.

- I've done it fifteen times – exclaimed James with superiority.

- I've done it with ten different girls – answered Sirius not letting himself be intimidated.

- But none of them spoke to you again, least of all do it a second time. That doesn't speak to well about your abilities in the bedroom – commented James with sarcasm.

- Talks about bedroom abilities the minute boy – replied Sirius with the same tone of voice.

- I told you that in confidence!! – Accused James scandalized.

Remus chose that moment to return to the table in search for a book he'd forgot in his sudden exit, but he wasn't seen by any of the other two boys that chose that moment to start throwing aggravations to each other.

- I won't let you insult my abilities as a lover, minute boy – murmured Sirius with anger.

- Stop calling me that, boy kisser – demanded James whispering with irritation.

- Time with Marcy Bram in the broom closet: 60 seconds – exclaimed Sirius in a mocking whisper.

- Time with Laurie O'Reilly in a corner of the disco: 7 and a half minutes – replied James in an equally mocking murmur.

A dangerously evil laugh interrupted discussion of the two friends, which turn around to find themselves face to face with a smiling Remus.

- Things I'm going to tell Peter in this very instant: two – exclaimed Remus before running, book in hand, in the direction of the potion's classroom, to find the fourth marauder.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**End of conversation II.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Author's note:**__ Well, that's it, I hope you liked it, and have laugh with it a little. Reviews, please; to encourage me to write more, this is the first time, in many, many… many months that I write anything from scratch, help to keep the author's block away._

_**Lorien Lupin.**_


End file.
